


Appearances

by EmeraldWaters



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tattooed Jongdae, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaters/pseuds/EmeraldWaters
Summary: Just because Minseok looks soft and sweet doesn't mean he is





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> if i could figure out to tag i'd be blaming min_succ for this

 

With a sigh that ruffles his hair, Minseok fits his key in the lock.

Slips his feet from his shoes and lets the briefcase fall at his feet with a _clunk;_ an altogether rather fitting metaphor for today’s events. First off, he’d forgotten his notes for his ten o’clock class – a feat Minseok hadn’t realised until five minutes before it started. Then, an enthusiastic student had made him late for lunch, meaning that when Minseok got there, all the coffee was gone. He didn’t have time to make another (he swore Sooman was sadistic – the man didn’t even bloody _like_ coffee) and this, in turn, had made Minseok grumpy for his next class, who had all apparently decided that today was the day they were going to be especially annoying. (And he liked his TA, he really did, but Mark was a whole ten years younger and didn’t quite know how to pull off authority yet).

All in all, it had been a pretty long day, and Minseok is just glad to be home.

He bypasses everything else to head straight to the kitchen – half a granola bar and a muffin is definitely not a substantial meal for a teacher to secondary school students, and his stomach has been grumbling for the past half hour. A smile breaks across his face when he sees the covered plate on the bench, ‘eat up Min!’ written on a sticky note attached to the side of the bowl. Jongdae never fails to surprise him.

(When Minseok had first met Jongdae on a blind date – courtesy of their mutual friend Baekhyun – he’d been apprehensive. Had seen the gelled-up hair, the black ripped jeans, multiple piercings and the band shirt revealing a full-sleeve tattoo - and fully considered walking out. But Jongdae had been quick to laugh, kind, and sweet).

With his stomach now full of food, Minseok cleans his dishes. Heads to their bedroom and considers getting changed until he hears the shower running.

_Jongdae._

The ensuite door, when he looks, is unlocked, and opens easily under his hand.

“Min?” Jongdae calls.

“You’re lucky I’m not a burglar,” Minseok replies when Jongdae’s head pops out from behind the curtain. “They’d steal all our things and you wouldn’t even hear them over your dreadful caterwauling.”

Jongdae laughs because he knows Minseok loves his voice, shaking his wet hair out of his face. “Well, you _stole_ my heart hyung.”

Minseok groans, leaning against the doorframe. “You’re terrible.”

“But you love me,” Jongdae singsongs, playful as he is for only Minseok, silver piercing raising with his eyebrow.

“Despite my best efforts, yes _,”_ Minseok concedes, with a smile on his face as Jongdae, whose head has just disappeared back behind the curtain, splutters, and whines something made unintelligible by the running water.

Minseok takes this moment to go and hang his suit jacket up, foreseeing Jongdae’s insistence on getting it all wet. He retrieves his briefcase from the foyer and sets it beside the bed, shuffling some things around. (Minseok doesn’t try too hard with that, it’s Saturday tomorrow and he has the weekend off. Time, finally, to catch up with Jongdae, who he hasn’t seen properly for a few days – they both work long hours during the week, with just enough discrepancy to be annoying). Potters around for a few minutes more, loosening his tie, rolling up his dress-shirt sleeves and kicking his shoes into their cubby-hole, before giving in to the urge to be in Jongdae’s presence.

When Minseok enters the room, the water has been shut off and he catches the tail-end of a conversation Jongdae is currently conducting by himself, “- and then Baekhyun hit Chanyeol across the face with the clear-file…” Jongdae laughs loud but stops when he realises no one is joining in. “Hyung?”

“I’m here.”

“Did you leave?”

Minseok’s pause is enough of an answer, and he bursts into laughter when Jongdae cries, “Min you dick, I’ve been waiting to tell you that story all week!”

“Sorry kitten,” Min says because although he doesn’t often wind Jongdae up, he just couldn’t resist this time. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’d better,” Jongdae huffs, pulling his towel from over the edge of the shower. When he emerges from the shower, he is _pouting._

Minseok takes the easy bait to lean in and kiss his ridiculous boyfriend.

At first, it’s a sweet, chaste thing. _(It doesn’t take long to turn dirty)._ All that skin in front of Minseok, wet and begging to be kissed, makes the decision to tug on Jongdae’s lip ring with his teeth easy. The space between them evaporates and soon the water tracking down Jongdae’s chest is dampening Minseok’s shirt-front.

“What are you trying to start?” Minseok says against Jongdae’s mouth when his boyfriend’s tongue piercing comes into play. The heat is fogging his glasses up.

Jongdae shrugs innocently but the corner of his mouth is sharp. Cheeky, like the tongue that’s playing peek-a-boo with Minseok’s, the silver ball nestled into the muscle sending headiness sinking low in Minseok’s stomach. Jongdae’s hand trails down Minseok’s chest and tightens to his hips, pressing into the hipbones.

 _Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?_ Because Minseok can play this game _._

He pulls sharply at the knot around Jongdae’s waist, and the towel drops.

Despite having started this, Jongdae melts then; wax to fire, blunt nails pressing into Minseok’s shoulder through his shirt. Minseok lets his hand - that had been resting between damp shoulder-blades - skim down Jongdae’s water-warmed skin to rest flush against the newly-bared skin of his ass. Jongdae gasps when Minseok taps the rounded flesh twice and _pulls_. Jongdae gets the message, jumping and hooking his legs around Minseok’s waist.

When a slicked-skinned Jongdae almost slips out of his arms, Minseok backs him against the doorframe before resuming the kiss, adding lips and teeth and tongue until Jongdae is panting into his mouth, hand curled around to pull at the hair at the base of Minseok’s skull. He bites the tender skin of Jongdae’s mouth – near his lip ring – just to feel the sharp sting of pleasure-pain when Jongdae’s hand tightens. A hanging lock of Jongdae’s hair brushes Minseok’s forehead, sending water droplets sliding down his nose. It’s refreshingly cool against the heat of Jongdae’s body.

Jongdae gently arches into him with the next press of lips. Minseok rolls his hips in place to meet Jongdae’s half-hardness and his boyfriend _mewls._

The dam inside Minseok breaks – sending the full force of his desire and aggression rushing through him. Without a pause, Minseok pushes through the half-shut door and storms the short walk to their bedroom, Jongdae’s heels locked in the small of his back.

When Minseok throws him onto the bed, Jongdae's head, like it’s second-nature, tips back to bare his throat.

(See, people see Jongdae's tattoo-covered arms and piercings, black hair and black band shirts. Then they see Minseok’s knitted sweaters and the brown hair that waves softly across his forehead, and assume he’s the one that bends to Jongdae’s will… But none of them have seen Jongdae fall to pieces).  He’s already halfway there now, cock curved and weeping against his stomach. All lean muscle and trembling thighs and thin hips, arms splayed beside him in the most submissive way possible. Just from a little kissing.

Minseok just stares down at his boyfriend, still amazed after two years. No one he’s ever been with has been as responsive as Jongdae. No one as wrecked, or who enjoys it as much when Minseok takes charge. He reaches out to tug at Jongdae’s mussed hair and Jongdae whimpers. Minseok can’t wait to _destroy_ him _._ Can’t wait to make Jongdae let go of his iron control.

“Minseok – Min, please kiss me.”

 _That can be arranged._ Minseok crawls up Jongdae’s body, making himself a home in the welcoming cradle of his thighs. Connects their lips again, Jongdae’s mouth splitting softly under his. He tastes clean, like fresh water as they kiss and kiss and kiss, and Minseok can smell the green apple of his shampoo. Hearing Jongdae moan softly, with hands twisting and pulling in his own hair, goes straight to Minseok’s dick. Heat licks up his ribs.

But in the end, Jongdae’s patience runs out first. He gets frantic, teeth bumping with Minseok’s. It’s always a good sign when he gets this desperate so soon. His hips buck and Minseok can’t help a teasing little, “eager.”

Minseok gets distracted watching Jongdae’s little torso bunch and stretch under him as he grinds upwards onto Minseok’s thigh. His boyfriend is so _tiny._ Minseok makes his decision. “Go on then Dae. First one like this.”

As if a cue has been called, Jongdae’s hips start rolling feverishly, bare pelvis pushing into the fabric of Minseok’s pants, stopping and stuttering like he can’t decide if he can handle the pressure or not. The friction can’t feel too pleasant against his slacks but the occasional catch of Jongdae’s cock against his feels amazing. Minutes pass. The water-spot against the waist of his pants is re-dampened by precum.

Ringed hands grip the small of Minseok’s waist, “Minseok _please_.”

Minseok’s insides twist maddeningly. He makes a fist in Jongdae’s hair and pulling to bare that gorgeous neck to him. “Well then, come on kitten, I know you can do it. Be good for me, won’t you?”

Jongdae nods eagerly, pushing himself up onto his arms to give himself leverage. The movement of his hips is utterly graceless now but moving faster than ever to chase his release.

Minseok bites at the flushed skin of his neck. Puts a palm against his boyfriend’s heaving ribs and presses. Almost immediately, Jongdae lets out the largest moan yet as his hips start to stutter, and a flood of warmth spreads across Minseok’s slacks. (That’s going to be a pain to wash out but in the moment Minseok can’t find it in himself to care).

Minseok rolls Jongdae off him, onto the bed where he lolls, lazy with climax. Minseok notices squinted eyes watching him when he starts removing his clothes. They greedily track the removal of his tie from his throat, intently follow every pop of the button of his shirt and blow even blacker when his pants come off. “Like what you see Dae?”

“You know I do,” Jongdae replies, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. His voice is hoarse.

Minseok can’t help but smirk, standing there in his underwear, his own arousal on the back-burner. Jongdae’s hair has dried from his shower, the thrashing movement of his head against the sheets in pleasure leaving it messy. Water – _or is it sweat?_ – peppers his chest, shining under the bedroom light. Cock spent, soft, curving against his stomach against the remnants of his release.

Jongdae’s eyes flicking suspiciously at Minseok’s silence aren’t quick enough to prepare him for the weight of him as he pounces. Minseok giggles at the bounce of the bed as he straddles Jongdae’s chest. Keeps giggling against Jongdae’s mouth as their smiles meet. Soft presses of lips are exchanged, each time pulling them closer until they’re breathing each other’s air. A sweet intermission.

But it doesn’t last long, Jongdae must have a Pavlovian response to Minseok’s weight on his body because soon Minseok feels something poking into the small of his back. He giggles again and Jongdae whines – not a heavenly, _aroused_ moan – instead a vocalised complaint to _stop embarrassing me hyung._ Minseok indulges him, always indulges his favourite dongsaeng, moving on, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed with a “stay,” before bending to fix his mouth to Jongdae’s arm.

An aborted breath escapes Jongdae’s mouth as Minseok follows the Chinese Dragon with his tongue. Presses a biting smile to the ink, to match the Cheshire cat on his shoulder. Nips at the script that winds its way through the pictures. He loves Jongdae’s tattoos, loves the contrast of his sweet personality to the solid black-and-white of the ink that runs from shoulder to wrist. Loves the way they feel under his lips and teeth and tongue.

When Jongdae’s bicep is shiny with saliva, he moves on.

Using his considerable strength to press Jongdae further into the bed, Minseok averts his attention to Jongdae’s chest, mouthing the path of his spine down his front, nipping at intervals to be cruel and to see the red flush against Jongdae’s skin. He feels more than sees Jongdae’s legs fall open.

“So easy for me,” he mutters, pinching Jongdae’s nipple hard enough for him to squirm. He mouths the skin at Jongdae’s navel, following the trail of black hair. "Hand or mouth Dae?"

Jongdae doesn’t say anything, just whines from bitten lips, an arm thrown over his face.

Minseok bites down, hard. "Answer my question sweetheart."

“-both.”

Minseok teases, “greedy,” but continues his path downwards. Bites at the thin line of script that loops around Jongdae’s thigh. Places his hand against the skin he’s just bitten, pressing down and holding Jongdae’s legs splayed.

But he has to be sure. Just in case. “Safe word?”

“Lightning.” Jongdae huffs back.

Minseok darts up against to press a butterfly kiss to Jongdae’s mouth. Then he grins, sharp and close-mouthed.

 “Pl-please,” Jongdae begs when the fingers of Minseok’s right-hand drag between his legs.

Minseok grins at the little hiccup breaking Jongdae’s plea in two, holding him still by one forearm as he stretches over to coat his fingers in lube. _Since he asked so nicely_. 

When Minseok slides the first finger in, Jongdae’s heels dig into the bed as he moves back and forth, as if he can’t decide whether to move away or towards the pleasure. “More.”

Jongdae’s body opens up like flower petals and soon Minseok has three fingers pumping in and out. His boyfriend’s hips rock shallowly into the movement, his arm flung over his eyes. Not enough to hide that his bitten lips have fallen open into a soft ‘o.’ Jongdae _keens_ when Minseok crooks his fingers and Minseok can’t help but to breathe out, “I love doing this to you.”

Minutes pass and Jongdae’s eyelids drop lower and lower. His chest is heaving with his breaths and the low light only shows off the red marking his skin where Minseok had his mouth. Shows the dark purple littered across his chest, against fading red bruises. He’s gorgeous.

But when Jongdae rears up for a kiss, Minseok dodges, shifting up Jongdae’s body as much as he can whilst keeping his fingers in, nibbling on his ear instead to draw a moan. Despite the litany of beautiful sounds coming from his mouth, Jongdae is most definitely pouting. He likes getting what he wants – _hyung please, I want it fast and hard and now._ Minseok keeps dodging his mouth and hands, fingers curling towards that special spot that makes Jongdae’s body _jerk._

But Jongdae is starting to squirm, being deliberately restless. He’s gonna hurt himself. Minseok persists until he sees Jongdae is visibly trying not to move into the thrusts, feet pressing forcefully into the mattress.

 _That won’t do._  

Mouth pulled into an unimpressed line, Minseok pulls his fingers out and moves off the bed, coming to a stand with his hands on his hips. Raises an eyebrow when Jongdae’s head shoots up, having the gall to look surprised.

“Come here,” he orders.

Jongdae crawls, coming to rest on his knees in front of him. He looks so beautiful from down there, eyes with the prettiest fan of eyelashes.

“Dae,” Minseok chides, curling his hands into Jongdae’s hair. His boyfriend has grown it out in the past few months, and the inky strands look so nice between his pale fingers. “All I ask is that you listen to me. I’m just trying to make you feel good, kitten. Why do you misbehave?”

Jongdae sticks out his tongue, the silver ball sends glinting in the light. Minseok’s hand tightens, pulling the waves hard, forcing Jongdae forward. “Suck.”

Obediently, teasingly, Jongdae opens his mouth, lapping at his cock, sending bolts of pleasure down Minseok’s spine. He blows gently, mouthing at the head, nuzzling it against his cheek. When the slick warmth of Jongdae’s mouth finally envelops his dick, Minseok sighs. Jongdae pulls back for a quick breath, a string of saliva connecting his pink tongue to the crown. He dives back in like a man starved, bobbing his head back and forth, gagging for it.

"How good you take my cock," Minseok compliments, fingers tracing the natural uplift of Jongdae's mouth as boyfriend moves up and down. “You little cumslut.”

Jongdae moans when Minseok pulls him further onto his cock by his hair, and the vibration goes straight to his dick. Jongdae looks so good like this, cheeks hollowed; a mess already, tears and saliva running down his face. His tongue piercing drags over Minseok’s cock and he almost comes right then and there.

A whine escapes Jongdae’s mouth when Minseok pulls him off his cock, and he pushes against his hold to try and get his mouth back around him. “Not yet kitten,” Minseok says reverently, finger tracing over swollen lips.

Minseok manoeuvres Jongdae back onto the bed. Pins him there. “Don’t move.”

Jongdae writhes when Minseok's tongue prods his entrance and he mewls, white knuckles gripping the sheets. His legs jerks.

"Sensitive," Minseok teases, blowing gently. His hand come back up to curl over Jongdae’s ass, spreading him a little. He presses wet open-mouthed kisses to Jongdae’s hole until it loosens up, flicking his tongue teasingly over the sensitive rim. Jongdae couldn’t be described as anything other than wanton as his head tips back, holding Minseok in place with his hand gripped in sandy hair. A litany of “yes, Min, please Min,” dripping from his mouth. That’s all well and good but Min likes him incoherent. When he's so overwhelmed by the pleasure that all that escapes are broken little noises and cut-off cries.

Jongdae’s spine arches almost impossibly, breaking on a scream when Minseok’s mouth descends on his dick and his fingers slide back easily into his greedy hole, and it’s not long before he’s got three fingers thrusting in and out. He doesn’t last, soon spilling into Minseok’s mouth.

Jongdae’s eyes are huge, pupils blown black and obscured by the prettiest fan of his long lashes. He stares hazily somewhere down by Minseok’s chest, too overcome by his two orgasms to do anything more than stare vacantly. Minseok brushes his finger across Jongdae’s sharp cheekbone to get those eyelashes to flutter demurely. But Minseok is cruel, Minseok wants Jongdae to come again, for a third time, wants to break him down until he is incapable to feels anything but pleasure.

Minseok drags Jongdae up across his lap by the perky swell of his ass. Noses along Jongdae’s neck when he exhales a broken sob when his sensitive dick brushes against Minseok’s stomach.  To have Jongdae; beautiful and strong Jongdae come undone by his touch alone is such a power trip. It’s unreal, brown eyes already fighting to stay focused and his mouth open, lips red and wet and swollen. He’s intoxicating.

Minseok kisses him. Soft and supple, Jongdae pressing his cheek into Minseok’s palm. “You think you can do one more Dae? Think you can give me one more kitten?”

Eager to please, Jongdae nods.  With eyes still clouded, Jongdae whines when Minseok backs off from biting at his neck.

“You have to use your words baby.”

Jongdae’s head thrashes back in forth against the upturned sheets. “Fuck me Minseokkie!”

Minseok raises an eyebrow, “What do good boys say?”

_“Please.”_

Impatient and chasing his own orgasm, Minseok wastes no time turning Jongdae around. Arranging him on all fours, with his ass in the air, Minseok presses a hand to Jongdae's back to force his chest and face down. Pushing two fingers back into Jongdae’s hole to make sure he hasn’t tightened up. Jongdae whines at the sensitivity, trying to push into the pleasure as much as he tries to escape it. But his cock jerks, giving him away as it rises to half-mast.

All the breath escapes Minseok’s mouth when he sinks into Dae in one fluid motion.  

Minseok's first thrust is so hard that Jongdae screams, forcing him up the bed.

Past the point of waiting, Minseok sets a punishing pace.

Jongdae’s hands are gripping the sheets tight as he pushes himself back, impaling himself further on Minseok’s cock. Minseok has impressive stamina but with the sight of Jongdae’s back straining and stretching, cute little ass stuck as far in the air as it can to suck Minseok in deeper, he won’t last long. This is always Minseok’s favourite part.

Minseok reaches down, pulling Jongdae apart a little to see where he’s stretched tight over his cock. “You have such a cute butt Zhong Da,” he says, using Jongdae’s Chinese name.

“M-Minseokie, I-I _fuck_ yes, please harder,” Jongdae moans, voice getting caught in his throat, breaking with every thrust of Minseok’s hips.

“Harder Jongdae? Is that what you want?” He asks wryly, slowing down until his hips brush the curve of Jongdae’s ass.

“Ye-yes,” he sobs, head and hair hanging down, arms barely holding him up.

Minseok can’t help but stare at the Venus incarnate under him, light shining on the back muscles bunching and twisting, the gleam of sweat on the ivory skin, the smell of apples and soap, the litany of beautiful noises falling from his lips. The gorgeous curve of his spine as it arches impossibly.

Jongdae’s voice breaks on the loudest scream yet when he comes, the rose-red of his mouth parting like he was expecting a kiss.

Minseok’s dick squeezed by Jongdae’s fluttering walls, can’t hold on much longer; one, two, three thrusts, before he’s painting his boyfriend’s insides white. The pleasure washes over him, Jongdae’s sloppy fucked-out hole clenching weakly around him drawing out his orgasm.

Panting, sides heaving, Minseok waits until they’re both breathing somewhat normally before pulling out of Jongdae and walking on shaky legs to the bathroom.

When he returns, Jongdae has turned over and Minseok coos at the sleepy curve of Jongdae’s eyes, his fists curled loosely up by his shoulders. His boyfriend’s mouth has fallen open, and unbidden, Minseok gentles his finger across the fluid leaking across his stomach and brings it up to his boyfriend’s lips. Jongdae’s eager tongues laps it up, sucking Minseok’s fingertip into his plush mouth.

Minseok lets out a shaky breath. He’s nowhere near hard but, Merlin. People talk about his mouth being sinful, but he’s never seen anything quite so disarming as Jongdae’s.

He looks so nice like this too, tattooed arm flung across his face, chest a canvas of mottled purple and red. Minseok descends with the flannel, giggling when Jongdae twitches at the flannel brushing his softening cock. Minseok kisses gently as he cleans; an elbow, his shoulder, his shin.

Dusk has long since fallen, and the darkness spills through the gap in the curtain. Warm with affection and his orgasm, Minseok’s voice comes out softly. "You were so good for me Dae."

As usual, it takes Jongdae a couple of minutes to get his voice back. When he does it's hoarse. "I actually think I came dry. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

Minseok snorts at the dry, sarcastic tone, and deciding that they’re both clean enough, flops down beside Jongdae. “At least we have the day off.”

Jongdae’s piercing raises with his eyebrow. “I don’t think this is going to fade in two days.”

Minseok looks at where Jongdae’s ringed finger is pressing to a large bruise just below his Adam’s Apple. He’d gotten carried away. “Oops.”

“Guess I’m wearing turtlenecks for the next few weeks.”

Their eyes meet. Despite his words, Jongdae is smiling at him, sleepily.

Minseok is not the romantic one by far but _fuck_ if he doesn’t love Jongdae with all his heart. His happy little boyfriend who’s personality contrasts so wonderfully with his inked arms and multiple piercings. Caring, adventurous, introspective. “I love you Dae.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for I have sinned


End file.
